


Hinata Rarepair Week

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, Festival, First Kiss, Gen, Hinata Rarepair Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Middle School!Hinata, Russia, Seductive Ice-Cream, Sex Worker!Hinata, University!Hinata, magical beings, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2016<br/>(specifics: http://hinata-rarepairweek.tumblr.com/post/146472875507/announcing-wild-card-prompts)<br/>The tags and ships obviously don't apply to all chapters. Also ratings vary, (I will label any warnings etc. at the start of the relevant chapter)</p><p>Hope you enjoy the Hinata rare pairs :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This chapter is pretty much just G-rated fluff. It is a SekiHina (I'm pretty sure it's the only pure SekiHina on AO3 at this time so, yay?) while they were still in middle school, before the match with Kitagawa Daiichi, and it's just Hinata's first date/kiss
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> nightshade

                _“So, Shou-chan, I was wondering if you were going to the festival this weekend?” Kouji asked, the odd formality in his voice making Hinata give him a weird look._

_“Why, you wanna go?” he replied, wondering what was taking Izumi so long. School had finished twenty minutes ago, what was he doing?_

_“Uh, y-yes,” Kouji answered awkwardly, “Uh, see you there?”_

_“Sure!” Hinata agreed after a moment’s thought. He didn’t have anything else going on that weekend, and festivals were fun, “I’ll meet you there,” It was then Izumi came rushing out of the building, spouting excuses about late homework, as the began walking off home together, Hinata soon splitting off from them at the turn to his house._

 

 

                That had been earlier this week, and Hinata had only later realised just how long it had been since he’d gone to a festival. When he went to find his yukata, he found he had outgrown it since last time, meaning he’d have to find another one (although he was secretly pleased he’d actually managed to outgrow something, even if that something was from when he was seven).

                He told his mother that he needed a new yukata, but was frankly told he should have asked earlier than the day before he needed it. How was she supposed to go out and buy a new yukata, just before a festival, before tomorrow? Luckily for him, she had a spare one that might fit somewhere that he could borrow. Hinata had initially thought she was referring to one of his father’s yukatas, wrinkling his nose when she pulled out one of her own.

                “Mum! I can’t wear a girls yukata!” he moaned as she took out the pale lavender yukata, bottom hem trimmed with a darker pattern that faded upwards.

                “Well, it’s that or nothing,” she informed him, “Besides, no one will know,”

                “But it’s purple!” he argued

                “And? Plenty of boys wear purple, even your father used to have a purple yukata,” Defeated, Hinata reluctantly took the yukata, hoping it wouldn’t look too girly when he wore it, not wanting Izumi or Kouji to laugh at him.

               

                *******

 

                The next evening Hinata made his way to the festival grounds, having donned his borrowed yukata, feet clip-clopping along the ground in his wooden _geta_ sandals. Hinata absently thought that they were probably the best part of festivals – they made cool sounds as you walked _and_ they added multiple centimetres in height. He stood around for a moment in the slowly growing crowd of people before he felt his phone buzzing in his bag. Pulling it out, he saw it was Kouji calling,

                “Hello, Kouji?” Hinata answered

                “Hey Shou-chan, are you here yet?” Kouji’s voice came from the other end.

                “Yeah, I’m near the goldfish stall, where are you?” he asked, looking around in the hopes he could see his friends.

                “What do you mean, I’m at the goldfish stall?!” the boy replied indignantly.

               “The other goldfish stall then, baka!” Hinata shouted back, trying to guide the boy to where he was over the phone, not that he was being much help. Suddenly the voice on the other end went uncharacteristically silent. “Kouji? Hey Kouji, you there?” he asked after checking to see that the call was still going. He spun around to see if he could spot the boy anywhere, noticing him through a gap in the crowd staring his way.

                “Kouji!” he called, thinking perhaps they boy hadn’t seen him (although he was staring right at him, so how couldn’t he) “I’m over here!”

                The boy snapped out of his daze, jogging over to Hinata, wooden shoes clacking against the ground. He was wearing a dark blue yukata with slightly lighter aqua stripes running vertically along it’s length.

                “Hey Shou-chan,” he greeted awkwardly, “Um, you look nice,”

                “Really?” Hinata asked, hoping he couldn’t tell it was a girl’s yukata, “Uh, you look nice too!” Kouji blushed a little at the compliment before asking him what he wanted to do first. “Shouldn’t we wait for Izumi? Or is he already here?”

                “Eh? Oh, ah, Izumi isn’t coming,” Kouji explained clumsily, “I, uh, didn’t invite him,”

                “Are you two fighting again or something?” Hinata asked, “You should still have aske-“

                “No,” Kouji interrupted, “I just, uh, wanted to go with you,”

                “Oh... okay,” Hinata answered, not quite sure what to say, “Umm... maybe we should get some food then? I’m starving!”

                “Okay!” Kouji exclaimed, telling Hinata he’d seen some food stalls when he was looking for him, leading the redhead off into the crowd. When they got there Hinata deliberated over what food he wanted, salivating as he walked past various barbecued meats. Eventually though he settled on takoyaki, arguing when Kouji insisted on paying for it, telling the boy he could pay himself. Kouji’s stubbornness ended up winning out however as Hinata sat there eating his dumplings, pouting at the other boy.

                “Here!” Hinata proclaimed, proffering forth one of the dumplings on the end of the little toothpick, “You paid for it, it’s only fair you have some too,” Kouji hesitated before opening his mouth to let Hinata shove the dumpling in, almost choking on it. Despite that, he still let Hinata feed him another three dumplings, face turning redder in embarrassment with each one.

                After they had finished eating, it was almost time for the fireworks display. Wanting to get a good spot, the two boys went off to find a good place to watch, eventually finding a nice patch a little away from the stalls near an old tree where they could see the sky more clearly. Once the fireworks started, Hinata was enraptured, loving the massive bursts of coloured light filling the sky, accompanied by the popping and crackling as the exploded. A few minutes in he felt Kouji’s hand fiddling awkwardly against his own, irritating him until he opened his palm, letting the boy hold his hand.

                It was warm, and surprisingly soft compared to Hinata’s own hands, already toughened by practising volleyball. He looked next to him to Kouji, preparing to tease him for being scared of fireworks, when he saw the boy staring intently at the display, yet somehow he could tell he wasn’t really paying attention to it. His cheeks were the same red they’d been half the evening, made to look even more so in the warm glow of the fireworks. Feeling Kouji’s hand snugly fitted against his, Hinata’s mouth fell ajar slightly as he realised what was going on, why Kouji had invited him and not Izumi, and why he had insisted on paying for the takoyaki, and why he was now holding his hand.

                When Kouji finally turned to look at Hinata, face looking mildly nauseated and nervous, Hinata just giggled softly, leaning closer until he lightly pecked the boy’s lips in a chaste kiss. When he stepped back, he found his cheeks matching Kouji’s, hoping it wasn’t obvious in the dim light. They stood there for a while longer watching the fireworks, and when they were over and they started walking back to the festival to wander around the stall some more, their hands were still clasped together between them.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this?! What is my life?!
> 
> OiHina Siren AU. Oikawa is the most seductive siren in the sea, all these pretty girls are too easy - he needs a challenge. Enter Hinata Shouyou
> 
> I hope you enjoy?
> 
> nightshade

                “Hmmph!” Oikawa sighed, slumping into the warm sand, mid-morning sun already beating down on the beach, making him want to dive into the cool ocean before him. “I’m booored!” he groaned out loud to no one in particular, disappointed when no magical solution to his problem was suddenly supplied to him.

                Girls whispered behind their hands, giggling as they looked at him before rushing off blushing. Dozens of such tanned, bikini-clad girls were spread along the beach, sunbathing, splashing in the water, talking with their other girl friends. Shallow, pitiful things, all it took was a smile and maybe a cheeky wink and they would be fawning over him, eager to satisfy his any request. Where was the fun in that. He was a siren! Seducer of souls, drowning his hapless victims in the murky deep waters. Or at least that’s what they used to all do, too risky these days to go around killing everyone you saw.

                Oikawa had never done it himself, didn’t see the point. Why go through all the effort of enrapturing a pretty girl to do your bidding, only to kill her? Not that it seemed to take too much effort these days, having long ago perfected the art of seduction. ‘ _I can’t help it,_ ’ he’d tell his friend Iwaizumi, “ _I guess I’m just_ too _seductive!_ ’ Needless to say, said friend had dumped him on the beach this morning, preferring the company of those ‘less trashy’, whatever that meant.

                Just as he was standing, considering that perhaps he should go find Iwa-chan and get him to do something entertaining, something hit his head. Hard.

                “Oh my god! Are you okay?” a concerned voice called out, rushing over to why Oikawa was lying in the sand, “Are you dead?” they whispered curiously, poking Oikawa’s side.

                “No!” the siren answered angrily, shaking the sand out of his hair (it was ruined!) as he got up. About to turn around and scold whatever rapscallion had dared to assault him, he stopped when he saw a short boy with flaming red hair, holding a volleyball and looking at him with curious eyes. * _Lightbulb_ * “Oh, hello,” Oikawa greeted warmly, “Sorry for yelling, I must have forgotten my manners,”

                “Oh, uh, that’s okay,” the boy replied, “I’m just glad you’re not dead,”

                “Oi, Hinata!” a voice called from behind the boy, who looked back in response.

                “So, your name’s Hinata?” Oikawa asked, putting on all the charm, “What a pretty name,”

                “Uh, yeah, I guess,” Hinata started shifting about in an antsy fashion, “I should probably go...” he said, not particularly liking the creepy vibe that was coming from this guy. He ran off back to the other guys he was playing volleyball with, leaving Oikawa standing in the sand, waves starting to lap at his feet. The siren stood for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, _My natural charm and good looks had no effect!_ He suddenly grinned terrifyingly, _Game on._

 

                *******

 

                “Hey,” Oikawa called out, getting the attention of Hinata, as well as the other players, “I was wondering if I could join?”

                “Do you know this guy Hinata?” some scowly guy asked the boy.

                “Uh, maybe – I hit his head with the volleyball before,” he answered sheepishly. A few of the boys on the other side of the net snickered behind their hands, Hinata oblivious to their response as he started arguing with scowl-face.

                “Well, we are short a person,” one of the older looking boys pointed out, silver hair and pale skin covered in about three layers of sunscreen and still already starting to burn, “Have you played before?”

                “How hard can it be?” Oikawa shrugged, stepping onto the court and taking position between Hinata and scowl-face (Bakageyama apparently, what kind of stupid name was that?) The silver haired boy, Suga he was told, suggested Oikawa serve first, to get a sense of the ball. Oikawa took position at the end of the court, rolling the ball between his hands to get a feel for it before tossing it into the air. Jumping off the ground, he swung his arm overhead in a perfect arc, palm connecting with the ball and sending it shooting across the net, right into a waiting receive on the other side. So strong was the serve though that the player, some short kid, even shorter than Hinata, fumbled it, dropping the ball.

                When he landed back on the ground, point already won, he realised everyone on the court was looking at him. _Crap, is my glamour still on?_ he freaked out, patting his neck to make sure his gills weren’t showing.

                “Oh my god!” Hinata cried, running up to Oikawa, stars in his eyes, “That was so cool!” The boy looked up at him with absolute adoration as he begged the siren to teach him how to do that. _Hmm_ , Oikawa preened, _It seems even the male gender is defenceless against my wiles_. It was then he noticed his adoring subject was already gone, now arguing with scowl-face again about whether or not he could actually imitate Oikawa’s serve. _That boy has the attention span of a gnat!_ Oikawa thought in irritation, _Normally a girl would be all over me by now – who does this kid think he is, not loving me!_

                While raging internally, Oikawa failed to notice that the others had started to leave.

                “Wh-where are you going?” Oikawa panicked, worried his challenge was about to abandon him.

                “We’re gonna go get ice-cream,” Hinata explained, “Wanna come?” Oikawa balked at the innocent invitation. If he went to far from the water his glamour would start to fail, he couldn’t have that.

                “Are... are you coming back?” he asked, trying to be casual about it.

                “Um, yeah, we just wanna go get some ice cream,” Hinata answered, not sure why it was such a big deal – it was just ice cream.

                “Uh, I think I’ll wait here – I don’t want to leave all my stuff,” Oikawa explained.

                “Uh-huh,” Hinata replied suspiciously, noting a lack of Oikawa ever appearing to have ‘stuff’ up until now, “Well, we’ll be back soon,” Oikawa waited underneath one of the beach umbrellas the group of boys had set up, apparently drifting off at some point. He was rudely woken by something cold dripping onto his nose.

                “Here,” Hinata prompted, shoving the dripping ice cream cone further into Oikawa’s face, “I got you some ice cream too,”

                “I can see,” Oikawa said, grimacing as he looked down to see sticky trails of ice cream running over his chest, causing him to shiver. He took the ice cream though, wondering what had possessed the boy to buy him such a thing. Hinata himself appeared to have already eaten, smears of ice cream still present on his cheeks (how did he get ice cream on his forehead?!)

                “You’re wasting it,” Hinata pointed out as he sat down next to Oikawa under the umbrella as the other boys restarted their game. He reached over with his slender fingers, swiping the streaks of ice cream that had dribbled down Oikawa’s chest, bringing the fingers to his mouth to suck the ice cream off, smiling innocently at Oikawa afterwards when he gave him a strangled look.

                “Wh-why aren’t you playing?” Oikawa asked hastily, trying to forget the image of Hinata sucking his fingers clean, or the feeling of them running along his chest.

                “We were one person short, remember?” he explained, “I said I’d sit out this round so that the teams were even,”

                “Oh,” Oikawa replied, not sure what to make of it, shivering again when Hinata leaned over to whisper in his ear,

                “Now we can sneak off and you can teach me how to serve like that,” The boy’s breath caressed his neck, the siren’s heartbeat increasing with the suggestion.

                “O-Okay,” Oikawa agreed shakily. The two waled off on their own, Hinata waving good bye to his friends, telling them he’d be back soon. Hinata led Oikawa to a more secluded spot on the beach, one Oikawa happened to know well. He blushed as he remembered all the girls he’d brought here to make out with, turning red at the thought that now he was the one being brought here. _What are you doing?_ a voice asked in his head, _You are Oikawa Tooru, greatest siren ever! Are you really going weak-kneed because of some dorky kid – you should be the one seducing him!_

                Resolve steeled, Oikawa narrowed in on his mission, unable to believe he had almost failed this challenge so easily.

                “Here,” Oikawa said, positioning himself behind Hinata, running his arms along his, “Hold the ball like this,” He breathed gently in Hinata’s ear, delicate hands, slowly guiding the boy’s arms in an arching motion, chest and abs pressed against the boy’s soft warm back. His hair smelt incredible, waving airily in every direction, making him want to bury his face in it. _Snap out of it!_ he jolted back to his senses, _What the hell is going on here?!_

                “Uh, Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked nervously.

                “Please, call me Tooru,” Oikawa corrected him, trying once more to seduce him.

                “Uh, T-Tooru, um, could you maybe step back a little?” Hinata asked, voice a little more high pitched and shaky then usual. Wondering what the boy’s problem was, Oikawa’s blood suddenly ran cold. _No_ , he thought, _Oh god, no!_ Pressed up against Hinata’s soft, warm body, Oikawa had been so lost in trying to control his train of thought, he’d neglected to control the other parts of his body, resulting in his groin, pressed up against Hinata’s rear, to have turned rock hard.

                “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Oikawa yelped, jumping back, face turning bright red.

                “It’s okay,” Hinata laughed cheerfully, Oikawa thankful he was running for the hills already, “I guess I’m just _that_ seductive,” he laughed jokingly.

                “Perhaps,” Oikawa conceded in a whisper. Hinata stepped closer, leaning up and giving one of his burning cheeks a light peck.

                “I have to go now, but I’ll be back tomorrow too,” he whispered before grabbing his volleyball and running off back in the direction they’d come from. Oikawa was left standing there in a daze, desperately trying not to imagine whatever hard thing had been Hinata’s pants that had pressed up against him before he’d left.

                “Crap,” Oikawa muttered, after a while, reverently touching the spot on his cheek where Hinata had kissed him while waiting for his boner to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Come talk to me about Haikyuu nonsense on tumblr  
> http://nightshade--19.tumblr.com/


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Here is Day 3 :D This one is a little short, I wan't entirely sure what to do, so I just wrote this little bit of melancholic fluff. The prompts were Eastern Sunrise/Western Sunset & Tragedy  
> Aged-up LevHina long distance relationship thing.
> 
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> nightshade

                “SHOUYOU!!!”

                “LEV!!!”

                Hinata beamed into the tiny camera fit into the top of his laptop, laughing as he heard Alisa in the background telling Lev to be a little quieter. Lev started talking back to her, but she started yelling something fast in Russian and Hinata couldn’t understand it. From the looks of it Lev wasn’t doing much better. Despite having been in Russia for almost two years now, he still wasn’t that fluent in Russian, preferring to speak Japanese when he was with his sister and let her do the translating.

                “How are you ever going to pass any of you classes when you can’t even speak Russian?” Hinata laughed, “Mine are hard enough in Japanese,”

                “I can pass my classes just fine!” Lev replied indignantly, leaning in to whisper to his computer, “I just have to pull the whole ‘I don’t speak good Russian’ thing and they go easy on me,” The tall boy winked mischievously before sitting back in what appeared to be the sofa in his living room.

                It was strange to Hinata that, despite never having been there, he knew the entire layout of the siblings’ apartment in Moscow. The posters on the walls of Lev’s bedroom, the few hardy house plants that his sister managed to keep alive despite the cold (and Lev’s clumsiness), the fact that the bottom of the drapes behind the couch Lev was sitting on were torn (Alisa didn’t know about that yet by the looks of things). All that he knew from watching Lev through his computer screen, talking with him whenever possible.

                It had been almost two years since Lev had moved to Russia for university, three and a half since they had started dating. When Lev had first told Hinata he was going to Russia to study Hinata had been devastated, trying to promise that he would follow. Lev hadn’t had any part of it however, telling him they had made a relationship between Tokyo and Miyagi, they would make a relationship between Japan and Russia work too. He hadn’t been sure at first, but Lev had seemed so optimistic that it had been hard to say no.

                It looked like the sun was already setting in Moscow by the way that the light was coming in the window, giving Lev an almost halo as it lit up his light hair.

                “You look so pretty,” Hinata sighed without thinking, Lev blushing to match the pink light glowing from behind him, “I miss you,”

                “I miss you too Shou,” Lev murmured sadly, switching to a joke to try and lighten the mood, “But my sister’s in the room right now, so that could be kind of awkward,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Hinata laugh. Lev always made a point not to spend too long dwelling on the downsides of their separation, never letting the mood drop too much during their video calls.

                “Just because you can’t do anything, doesn’t mean I can’t,” Hinata replied, laughing again when Lev spluttered at the suggestion. “Why not, what better way to start the day then some good old-fashioned morning sex?”

                “Haha,” Lev laughed as Hinata began striking supposed sexy poses for the camera, “I forget sometimes that it’s first thing in the morning there. Has the sun even risen yet?” Hinata jumped up from where he was lying on the bed, wandering over to the window,

                “Just about,” Hinata called back over to the computer, “It’s really getting into winter now though, so I’m not surprised it’s only just coming up now,”

                “Ugh, don’t remind me,” Lev groaned, “I thought it got cold in Tokyo – I saw a polar bear the other day! No for reals!” he claimed as Hinata laughed at Lev’s antics.

The two talked for maybe another fifteen minutes. Lev talking about all the new things he was still discovering about living in another country. Hinata complaining about how difficult his proffessors were. Both bragging about the latest accomplishments of their respective volleyball teams. When Hinata realised the time, he rushed a good bye to Lev, apologising that he had an early class he couldn’t miss. Lev said good bye, kissing the camera as Hinata did the same before hanging up the call.

Hinata turned off the laptop, flinging it away into the pile of clothes next to his bed. He lay back, sighing, the horrible feeling of loneliness permeating his body the way it did every time he had to say good bye to Lev. Eventually hauling himself up, Hinata ran himself a hot shower, hoping the warm water would wash away the weariness in his bones. He wrapped up in warm clothes before stepping out into the cold winter air before trudging off for another day of classes, one day closer to when he and Lev would finally be reunited.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BokuHina (kind of) fantasy AU?  
> Hinata wakes up in the forest one day, summoned to see a mysterious Bokuto-sama.
> 
> I don't even know any more! I just don't!  
> I hope you enjoy this, even though it's pretty crap. (Despite that though, it will be continued into Day 5)
> 
> nightshade

                Hinata woke up, leaves stuck in his hair, muscles aching from lying on the hard ground. He groaned, splitting headache making it hard to think as he tried to figure out where he was. _Trees? Why are there trees?_ he thought in confusion, _Didn’t I go to sleep under the bridge? There aren’t any trees there_.

                As his vision began to focus and his head started to clear up a bit, he noticed that there were more than leaves in the trees. A menagerie of various owls, big and small, brown, black, white, gray, all perched in the branches of the trees surrounding the small clearing he was lying in, looking as if they were staring at him. Their attention seemed to be distracted by something, and soon after Hinata felt a thundering in the ground. Scuttling backwards quickly he narrowly avoided getting hit by the horse-drawn carriage that pulled into the clearing, somehow bursting through the trees despite the lack of any proper road or path.

                The carriage pulled up in front of him, giving Hinata the chance to study the bizarre looking contraption. It was no ordinary carriage, rather than wooden panels, or even metal plates, this carriage looked as if it were made from thousands upon thousands of small twigs, woven together the way a bird might weave a nest. Looking towards the front of the carriage, Hinata noticed the two gray horses, speckled white, a single large decorative feather protruding from their harness. A man jumped down from the front of the carriage evidently the one driving the thing.

                “Are you Hinata Shouyou?” the voice asked, plain and sounding somewhat disinterested. The man looked... odd. His clothes had tattered edges and patches in various places, yet the original garments were clearly quite regal in nature. Black and dark gray feathers were woven into his hair, as if they had grown from his scalp, matching his slate coloured eyes.

                “Are you Hinata Shouyou?” he repeated, over-enunciating as if Hinata may have not understood him the first time.

                “Yes!” the boy replied indignantly, “What of it? Who are you?”

                “Please get in,” the strange man, well, teen rather upon closer inspection, instructed. The walls of the nest-carriage starting shifting before Hinata’s widening eyes, parting to allow entrance to the hollow insides, complete with down covered chairs.

                “Wh-what was that?” Hinata yelped, “I’m not getting in that thing, who are you? Where am I?” The strange teen sighed, exasperated.

                “Bokuto-sama has summoned you here. He will answer any and all of your questions. Please enter the carriage,” the stranger stated in a monotone voice, as if the words were rehearsed, lines to be remembered rather than phrases with actual meaning. Hinata flustered about, telling the weirdo he wouldn’t get in, and he didn’t know any ‘Bokuto-sama’. He just repeated the same lines over again, the owls still haunting the trees blocking the boys path whenever he tried to leave the small clearing.

Left with no choice, Hinata reluctantly entered the carriage, recoiling as the twigs rewove themselve back together afterwards, sealing him in. He could hear the strange man walk back up to the front of the carriage outside, feeling it as the horses were suddenly spurred onward, jostling the interior. After a while Hinata realised he could just see through the tiny cracks in parts of the carriage where the twigs weren’t quite so tightly packed. At first all he saw were trees, trees and more trees. Where on earth was he, there were no forests or anything this large near the small town he had gone to sleep in.

After what seemed like an eternity of trees, Hinata almost didn’t notice when they started to thin out, the carriage suddenly bursting into an open field, blanketed with small white flowers unlike any Hinata had seen before. And there, barely visible through the twigs... _It can’t be_ , Hinata thought, shocked at the sight, _Is that a CASTLE?!_ Standing on the precipice of a cliff, surrounded by the field of white flowers one one side, the crashing waves of the ocean on the other, stood a massive castle. Or at least that was the only word Hinata could use to describe it. Towering minaret-like structures dominated the building, piercing the clear blue sky, dark silhouettes only barely visible from the ground circling the tops.

As the carriage pulled closer, more details came into view. As for what material the building was made of, Hinata couldn’t guess. It looked like some mixture of stone and metal, yet smooth and without any seams or cracks and, despite the midday sun beating down on it, it looked as if it would still be cool to the touch. Entering some kind of portcullis, the carriage pulled up to a set of stairs made of grey-veined marble. At the top stood an imposing figure which Hinata couldn’t quite make out.

The walls of the carriage suddenly opened again, Hinata falling out face first where he had been leaning up against them to get a better look. He heard a deep guffaw coming from the top of the stairs. Looking up he saw the figure, no longer obscured by twigs, shocked by what he saw. The man, if that’s what he was, was striking indeed. His clothes looked like they should be worn by some king straight out of the movies, or some fairy tale, even so far as a thin gold circlet donning his brow like some kind of crown.

But more than his clothes, Hinata was taken aback by the man himself. Fingers appeared to taper slightly into yellowed talon-like nails, thankfully not looking sharp enough to scratch one with, but still... Feathers also adorned his scalp, but these were not woven, in fact it didn’t look like there was a single hair on his head, only feathers ranging from a sooty gray to the purest white, sticking up slightly around the temples to produce a horned effect. Most daunting though were his eyes. Completely yellow barring a black slit pupil running down the centre, that despite the warmth and joviality found there, were unmistakably the eyes of a predator.

                “I present Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto-sama,” the carriage driver spoke, having appeared beside Hinata who was still on the ground, “Hinata-san, this is Bokuto-sama, the one who summoned you here,” he turned to Hinata, offering him a hand off the ground.

                “That’s all Akaashi, you may go now,” this ‘Bokuto-sama’ spoke to the carriage driver, before walking down to the base of the stairs to greet the boy, “Hello at last Shouyou – may I call you Shouyou?”

                “Uh, of course, um, Bokuto-sama,” Hinata mumbled. He didn’t know who – or what – this Bokuto person was, but he seemed important so he figured it safest to refer to him as Akaashi had. “Um, that guy, uh, Akaashi, said you could tell me what was going on?”

                “Oh but of course, but come,” Bokuto led Hinata up the stairs, “Let’s go inside where it’s more comfortable, shall we?”

 

                *******

 

                “I am Bokuto!” the odd man boomed, taking a seat on the throne at the head of the regal room. Hinata squirmed slightly under the man’s expectant gaze, as if he should somehow know who this guy was.

                “Uh, sorry, I’m not from around here so...” Hinata trailed off, before asking, “Where exactly is here? Akaashi wouldn’t tell me. I went to sleep in Miyagi, but, I’m pretty sure there aren’t any buildings like _this_ around. I didn’t even know there were places like this in Japan,” Bokuto looked at him, mirroring his look of confusion.

                “Oh well, none of that matters now anyway,” Bokuto announced, “This is your home now!”

                “Eh?” Hinata had no idea what was going on, but he was feeling in over his head, “What do you mean, I can’t just stay here,”

                “Why not?” Bokuto asked, “That’s why I brought you here, so that we could wed and you could live here with me,”

                “Wed?!” Hinata spluttered, “Wh-what are you talking about?”

                “Oh, all the other lords are doing it,” Bokuto started chatting as if he were talking about the latest fashion trends, “Oikawa got his hands on some kind of spell that supposedly summons the person you’re most compatible with. He’s been bragging about that boring husband of his for weeks now, so I figured I’d do it too – I mean whoever I summon’s got to be like, twenty times better than whoever Oikawa got, right?”

                “And you picked me?” Hinata asked, not sure why on earth this odd man would pick him of all people. If he’s some lord in a castle couldn’t he marry some pretty princess or something. Hell, if this place has magic, couldn’t he just _make_ one.

                “Well, I didn’t _pick_ you per se,” he elaborated, “The spell does the picking for you – Oikawa said it was a guaranteed 100% chance perfect match though!” This Oikawa person sounded like some kind of scam artist.

                “I, uh, I don’t really know about this,” Hinata started backing away hesitantly, “I’ve, uh, really got to get going now,”

                “What? But I already called everyone, we were gonna have a big party tonight and I ws gonna show you off, especially rub it in Oikawa’s face,” Bokuto lamented, pleading with Hinata to stay, “Just for tonight at least – I’ll do whatever you want!”

                Hinata pondered the proposition. It’s not like he really had anything waiting for him back home, nor anyway to actually get back home. It couldn’t hurt to stay for just this party, right. Besides he hasn’t eaten more than cheap noodle cups for weeks, the thought of whatever spread a rich guy like this might put on was already making him salivate.

                “O-okay,” Hinata agreed apprehensively, Bokuto jumping up in joy, suddenly cheery again, “But just for tonight, I’m leaving tomorrow,”

                “Sure, sure,” Bokuto agreed before adding with a wink, “That is if you can resist my charms, like I said – 100% guarantee!” Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s antics, how could someone so childlike be some rich fancy guy? Or maybe it was because he was some rich fancy guy that he could afford to be a little childish.

                Hinata was soon rushed off to some large bedroom somewhere higher up one of the larger towers by a small group of maids, eyes and hands the same as Bokuto’s. He found Akaashi waiting, a fancy looking outfit spread out on the bed, as the maids quickly stripped him and dressed him in the new clothes, despite his squawks of embarrassment. Akaashi never left, guiding the maids in their tasks, rushing them out when they were done.

                The sun had almost finished setting by the time Akaashi led Hinata back downstairs, now wearing a set of fitted clothes that looked like it came from medieval times, with all different fabrics of black and white trimmed with gold. Bokuto quickly dismissed Akaashi, hurrying Hinata past the entrance to the hall from before, despite the blur of activity coming from within, instead leading his out to a balcony overlooking the field of flowers.

                “What are we doing here?” Hinata asked curiously, “Everyone else was going to that big room inside,”

                “Oh, they’re just setting things up still, the party starts at sunset,” Bokuto explained, motioning to the sliver of the sun still above the horizon, “I thought you’d want to watch everyone arrive,”     The last bit of the sun finally dipped below the horizon, the pinks and oranges in the sky quickly retreating before darkness and stars. For a moment there was just the empty night sky above the pale white field and Hinata was about to ask Bokuto what he was supposed to be looking for, when it began.

                At first Hinata thought a meteor was coming, but meteors don’t come in those colours. Great globes of pinks, greens, blues, yellows, all the colours Hinata could think of, falling slowly from the heavens, dripping almost, streaking the sky with glowing after trails. The field beyond the castle looked almost like a massive lava lamp as the globules of light slowly descended to the earth from wherever they’d come, seemingly popping once hitting the ground in a burst of faint light. Even more fantastical were the beings that were within, making their way to the castle once they’d been released from their bizarre form of transport.

                If Hinata had thought Bokuto looked strange, with his feathers and talons, it was nothing compared to some of these beings. One of the first to arrive close enough to inspect looked like some kind of merman out of a Greek myth. Pale skin, brown wavy hair, slightly pointed features, but contrasted with what looked like gills lining his neck and webbing between his hands as he waved casually to Bokuto as he entered the door beneath them. Following in tow was another man, much bulkier, evident by the near lack of clothing as he only wore the bare minimum to classify as not completely naked, the rest of his body adorned with shells and other trinkets.

                “Ugh, _that’s_ Oikawa and his new consort. No class at all, I mean, I actually gave you clothes rather than just letting you run around half naked?” Bokuto sniped, half to Hinata and half to himself. Soon after others followed: A lithe looking man, dark black hair sweeping across his face, pointed ears like a cat protruding from his head. His eyes were similar to Bokuto’s, yellow and slitted, and he also had a long tail hovering just above the ground as it trailed behind him. Another, younger looking guy, much taller and with blond hair strode in – the weirdest yet. His skin almost looked like it was tinged green, breaking out in little patches of scales every now and again, a few crimson feathers tucked behind his ears.

                He gasped when the final guest arrived, the gorgeous male looking up and smiling gently at him. His skin was almost like ivory, and his hair was similarly a opalescent silver. But what was most striking were his wings. Gently fluttering behind him were a massive set if wings like one might normally find on a butterfly or moth, except these looked like they were almost a trick of the light so fine they were. Hinata couldn’t tell if they were real and just made of something as delicate as gossamer or if they were merely made of light itself.

               “Hmph,” Bokuto pouted, noticing Hinata’s admiration of the final guest, “He’s always late, just to make an entrance. Don’t get too close though, Suga may look all kind and that, but he’ll drink you under the table and then steal all your money!”

                “It’s not my fault you suck at poker Bokuto!” the faerie's voice called from below, laughing lightly as he went inside.

              “Well, I guess that’s everyone,” Bokuto said to Hinata, still a little irritated by Sugawara’s teasing, “Let’s go shall we?”

 

                *******

 

                The night was full of revelry and fun. Hinata ate more than even Bokuto could, finishing a whole two tier cake by himself. Oikawa and Bokuto got into some sort of half-drunken yelling match at some point, until the cat-man, Kuroo he learned, intervened. Until about ten minutes later when Kuroo started yelling too and Sugawara had go over and threaten to cut off the alcohol.

                “It’s _my_ palace Suga, you can’t just cut me off,” Bokuto argued. Sugawara just gave him a look and whispered something Hinata couldn’t quite make out from where he was standing, but it seemed to shut Bokuto up as well as give Oikawa and Kuroo a good laugh. Hinata ended up speaking with Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s consort, for a while, learning about how he too had suddenly appeared here one day. Although he was understandably a lot more terrified when he awoke on the bottom of the sea unaware he could apparently now breathe underwater. (Also the outfit wasn’t his idea, he swears)

                By the end of the night, only a few hours from sunrise, Hinata retired for the night, being led up to the bedroom from before by Bokuto, blushing when he heard a round of wolf whistles and cat calls from the party when they left.

                “You can just sleep here tonight,” Bokuto said, gesturing towards the bed, “You can leave tomorrow morning, you know, if you still want to that is?”

                “Good night Bokuto-san,” Hinata replied noncommittally as Bokuto closed the door with a grin. _I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad to stay here_ , Hinata thought to himself as he lay in bed, getting settled to go to sleep, _Bokuto-san seems nice, there’s plenty of food and stuff... It’s not like I have anywhere to really go back to... Oh well, I’ll think about it more in the morning when I’m not so tired._


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AkaaHina (kind of) fantasy AU (continued on from Day 4)
> 
> Wow. I am sorry for subjecting you to this random nonsense. For some reason this was all I could come up with for Days 4 &5 (It sounded way better in my head okay?)  
> Don't worry, Day 6 will not be a continuation of this. In fact I am really excited for Day 6 - I think it will be awesome (I may even expand the idea into a small fic in future)
> 
> So, yeah. Sorry,
> 
> nightshade

                Akaashi waited behind the corner, hardly daring to breathe until Bokuto had left, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. Once the room was swathed in darkness, he crept out from his hiding place over towards the bed, hoping he wasn’t too late. He reached down to touch Hinata on the shoulder, the boy startling and crying out, Akaashi quickly muffling his cry with his hand.

                “Shhh!” he hissed, the boy’s eyes widening as he recognised Akaashi. He tentatively took his hand away, hoping the boy wouldn’t call out.

                “Akaashi?” Hinata mumbled, “What are you doing here, I was just going to go to sleep,”

                “You can’t,” Akaashi warned, “If you sleep, you can’t leave,”

                “What?” Hinata asked drowsily, not understanding what the boy was going on about. Akaashi stood back, turning on the small lamp next to Hinata’s bed, producing a small amount of light so they could make each other out.

                “You have to leave now – and don’t fall asleep! If you fall asleep before leaving, you’ll be trapped here with Bokuto-sama!” Akaashi explained emphatically, trying to get the sleepy Hinata to pay attention, “You have to go now, why he’s distracted with the other lords,”

                “But,” Hinata started tentatively, “What if I want to stay here, with Bokuto-san? He seems nice, and there’s plenty of food and a soft bed. I don’t have anything like that where I came from...”

                “It’s just an act,” Akaashi said, “He’s just using you in his stupid contests with Oikawa-sama. Ever since he got Iwaizumi, Bokuto-sama’s been looking for someone new to one-up Oikawa-sama,”

                “Someone new?” Hinata asked, confused, “I thought Bokuto-san summoned me because he was alone?” Akaashi hesitated before explaining,

                “You may have noticed I don’t look like Bokuto-sama, or any of the servants,” Akaashi started, referring to his lack of owlish features, “He summoned me a few years ago, back when Oikawa-sama was touting around some brat called Kageyama. At first I was like you, I thought Bokuto-sama was nice, and he gave me lots of things and threw lots of parties. But then when Oikawa-sama got Iwaizumi, apparently I wasn’t good enough to compete anymore, so he just turned me into one of his servants and began looking for a new consort. Eventually he’ll get rid of you too,”

                Hinata tried to take in what Akaashi was saying, ending up with a question,

                “So?” he asked innocently, “I mean, is being his servant that bad? You still get to live here don’t you? Don’t you get food and a bed and stuff? That’s still better than anything I have,”

                “Maybe, but... the other owls don’t like us – they don’t like that we get to be here, or be pampered by Bokuto-sama, even if only for a while. Once he no longer cares what happens to you, you don’t have his protection any more,” Akaashi reluctantly pulled up his shirt, revealing scars and more fresh wounds, scratches all down his sides as if he’d been attacked by a flock of vicious birds.

                Hinata looked at the wounds, sickened by the sight of some of the nastier ones, but still seemed hesitant to leave.

                “Please, trust me,” Akaashi pleaded, “If you can, leave – I’ll help you,”

                “Y-you’ll come with me?” Hinata asked

                “Well, I can take you back to where I found you, but I can’t go back,” Akaashi explained regretfully, “Once you’ve slept here, you can’t leave, those are the rules of this place. At least, that’s what I’ve learnt – no one has ever actually escaped to my knowledge,”

                “Wait, why didn’t Iwaizumi mention anything about this, when I spoke to him at the party before he seemed happy,” Hinata pointed out, remembering the cheerful, if a little surly man he’d spoken with only a few hours ago.

                “He probably doesn’t know – who would have told him. You’re lucky Bokuto-sama kept me as a servant, I don’t think Oikawa-sama kept Kageyama around...” Akaashi noted sadly, Hinata starting to understand just how dangerous all these people were. “Come on then, let’s hurry. We should try to get to the woods before the sun rises if we want to avoid being spotted,”

                Hinata was led by Akaashi through the winding maze of corridors and hallways, hiding behind a corner, or in an empty room every time a group of servants walked past, the party in the main hall still going. Thankful that he had the other man to guide him, Hinata gripped onto Akaashi’s hand tightly as he was dragged from one place ot the next, until they finally emerged out of a small doorway leading outside.

                The stars were already fading in the sky as pink tendrils of light began to spread forth, but the sun was still below the horizon. Akaashi looked worried as he noticed how long it had taken them to leave the castle, but didn’t say anything as he pulled Hinata out towards the great field of white flowers, keeping a steady pace that the weary Hinata struggled to keep up with, being half-dragged by Asahi.

                Only a hundred or so metres from the first trees, Hinata and Akaashi looked back as they heard a cacophony of screeching, deafening even from this distance. A swirling cloud of dark silhouettes exploded from the top of the many spires behind them, thousands of birds flying out, searching the ground below them. It wasn’t long before they spotted the two escapees, just as they managed to reach the treeline.

                “We’re not safe yet,” Akaashi warned Hinata, who has bent over gasping for breath. Akaashi was starting to look a little spent as well, the adrenaline slowly starting to wear off. “It’ll be harder for them to track us in the trees, but we’ll still have to be fast to avoid them, come on,”

                Hinata whined softly as they began jogging off into the woods, a thankfully slower pace to compensate for the more uneven terrain. It wasn’t long before the sounds of wings and screeches could be heard echoing through the trees however, and thoughts of the many scratches and scars that covered Akaashi’s body spurred Hinata onward.

                As the sounds grew ever closer, the two finally burst into the clearing where Hinata had woken up the previous morning. The sun was well and truly up by now, sunlight filtering in through the canopy. As Hinata collapsed to the ground in the middle of the clearing, he looked to Akaashi expectantly,

                “Now what?” he asked. Akaashi whipped his head around, searching the clearing frantically,

                “I don’t know, all I know is that you have to go back to where you came from, I figured once you were here you would just... go. Or at least there would be some obvious _thing_ ,” he answered frantically. Hinata just laughed, half delirious from the exhaustion and adrenaline. He collapsed back onto the ground, giggling softly as Akaashi looked at him concerned.

                “Oh well, thanks anyway,” he offered weakly, “I guess I’ll just have to live it up while I can,”

                “Try and sneak me some of the good food then,” Akaashi laughed softly, lying down next to Hinata on the hard ground, exhausted himself. Both seemed oblivious to the nearby sounds of birds tearing through the foliage, having accepted they weren’t going to escape.

                “Sure thing,” Hinata promised, yawning, “Good night,” he muttered, sleep finally overtaking him as the shadows of owls burst into the clearing, swirling around the two boys as they fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

                *******

 

                When Hinata woke up, his head felt groggy, and his tongue was all furry. He felt like he hadn’t had a drink for days and had a splitting head ache. Vaguely remembering what had happened before he’d passed out he shot up, regretting it immediately as his head swirled. Making out his blurry surroundings, he soon recognised he was underneath the bridge where he’d set up earlier in the week. Was it all a dream?

                Going to yawn, he felt his hand weighed down by something. Looking down he saw another hand in his, connected to a boy with feathers in his hair.

                “Akaashi?” he asked in a raspy voice, causing the boy to stir. He opened his eyes slightly, groaning at the sudden light before looking up at Hinata.

                “H-Hinata?” he asked, starting to look around as he sat up, “Where are we?”

                “It worked,” Hinata said vaguely, still not sure what was a dream and what wasn’t, “I’m back – we’re back,” Akaashi’s eyes widened as he looked around, trying to take in that he had somehow managed to escape with Hinata.

                “We’re under a bridge,” Akaashi pointed out flatly as he turned back to Hinata.

               “Well, hey, I’m sorry I don’t live in a palace full of vicious owls,” Hinata replied sarcastically, to Akaashi’s amusement, “All I’ve got is crows that try and steal your food if you’re not careful,”


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, day 6 of the Hinata Rare Pair Week: DaiHina sex worker AU !!!!!
> 
> I've got to say, I am just in love with this concept and I'd definitely like to expand upon it in future (I'm thinking maybe once I'm done with my AsaTsukki fic?)  
> So let me know if you guys enjoy it,
> 
> nightshade

                Hinata walked into the bar, taking his normal spot in the back, a small booth which was normally left vacant. A woman with black hair, tied up out of her face, and finely framed glasses came over almost right away, placing a cocktail on the table.

                “Thank you Shimizu-san,” Hinata said in a sing-song voice, Kiyoko smiling at him fondly before going back to tend to the bar. It was still a little early, but soon enough the place would be quite busy so he figured Kiyoko didn’t have time to chat with him today. That was okay, he was here on business anyway.

                He sipped the obnoxiously colourful drink as he looked around the room, scoping the place for a potential client. No one seemed to jump out right now, but the night was young, and customers were still coming in, so he wasn’t in any rush. This place was one of his favourites, mostly because of Kiyoko. They’d gotten to know each other over time as he slowly became a regular at the place, and it hadn’t taken her long to clue on to why he was here. Thankfully, unlike a lot of club owners, Kiyoko didn’t really seem to mind, in fact lately she’d even taking to sending potential clients his way.

                He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered the conversation they’d had last week in which he’d likened her to a pimp.

                “I should probably get 20% then,” she’d said, Hinata laughing until seeing her deadpan expression. After an awkward moment Kiyoko had started laughing herself, teasing him about how scared he’d looked. She certainly did have an odd sense of humour, but they got on well enough, so Hinata found himself back here again.

                While he was reminiscing about some of the good times he and Kiyoko had had, he didn’t notice two men approach until one of them cleared their throat.

                “Oh, sorry, can I help you?” Hinata asked, looking at the two men standing in front of him. They hadn’t been here when he’d looked around before, but a second glance showed that the place had indeed become quite busy in the short amount of time. The two of them looked maybe only a year or two older than Hinata, probably in their last year of university by the looks of it. Typically his clients were closer to thirty, so he figured they were just some randoms.

                The guy with the black hair spoke first. Sweeping fringe and skinny jeans (and a hint of eyeliner?) the guy could have been an emo if it weren’t for the fact that he actually made it look cool.

                “Uh, hey, the lady at the bar sent us?” he said tentatively. Hinata peered around them to where Kiyoko was busy making drinks. Catching her eye, she gave him a thumbs up sign, so he shrugged and turned his attention back to the two in front of him.

                “Okay then, what do you want?” Hinata asked.

                “Are you a hooker?!” the other guy asked. Until now he’d just sort of been hiding behind the first guy, peering at Hinata curiously, as if he were about to sprout horns or something.

                “Geez Bo, shut up!” the first guy hissed, ‘Bo’ looking a little apologetic, “You don’t just ask people that! You gotta be more casual about it,”

                “Sure, I’m a hooker,” Hinata replied cheerfully, wondering how the two would react.

                “I told you so! See, you don’t know anything ‘bout this either,” ‘Bo’ exclaimed

                “Well, I didn't know – I mean he doesn’t look like one, does he?” the first guy hissed back.

                “What exactly did you expect me to look like?” Hinata asked in mock offence, more then content to just sit here and watch the two go back and forth all night. The first guy just sort of spluttered, cheeks starting to turn red.

                “I thought you’d be wearing like, really tall high heels and red lipstick and stuff!” the other one said loudly, earning another glare from his friend. Hinata just laughed,

                “I think you’ve been watching too many movies,” he chuckled, watching the two become a little embarrassed, “So? What do you want – ‘cos two at once is extra,” The two blushed, causing Hinata to giggle again.

                “N-nothing like that,” the first guy stammered, “I’m Kuroo, and that’s Bokuto,” he introduced himself, Bokuto waving happily when his name was mentioned, “Uh, we were wondering if we could, um, hire you?”

                “Sure, if you’ve got the money,” Hinata answered, signalling the two to sit down. They squeezed into the other side of the booth, “So, I know I said two at once is extra, but to be honest it’s probably cheaper than both separately, but it’s your money, so...”

                “No no no,” Kuroo hastily corrected, “We don’t want to, uh, hire you, for us. We wanted you for our friend but, um, is it possible, uh...”

                “Don’t tell him you’re a hooker,” Bokuto interrupted, getting a slap on the shoulder from Kuroo.

                “Couldn’t you just, uh, like pretend you were just, you know, into him for a night? And just not let him know it was because we paid you to?” Kuroo asked.

                “Maybe...” Hinata started cautiously, “Why, what’s wrong with this guy? Why can’t he just find someone himself?”

                “I mean, you’re...”

                “A hooker,”

                “Yes, that. Don’t you have, um, customers, who just aren’t good at, you know, picking people up? And that’s why they come to you instead,” Kuroo explained

                “Well yeah, but, they know I’m being paid. Why not just tell him?” Hinata asked.

                “He’s a prude,” Bokuto piped up

                “He’s not-! He’s not a _prude_ , he’s just... old-fashioned,” Kuroo clarified, “We just figured, maybe after he’d done it once, he’d be a bit more confident to do it again, but you know for reals,”

                Hinata thought about it, _It shouldn’t be that hard. If this guy’s as hopeless as they make him out to be it should be pretty easy money, and it doesn’t sound like he’s the kind of person to be asking for any kinky stuff... unfortunately_.

                “Okay,” Hinata said after a moment, “¥15000, up front,” Bokuto and Kuroo whispered to each other for a moment, before proffering forward the bills,

                “Here, he’ll be here in about twenty minutes. We’ll be hanging out with him at first, but we’ll try and leave you guys alone,” Kuroo explained, he whipped his phone out, pulling up a photo of the guy and showing it to Hinata.

                “ _This_ is the guy? How does he have problems getting laid?” Hinata asked incredulously. The guy was hot – and those thighs!

                “That means we get a discount right, ‘cos he’s hot?” Bokuto asked tentatively, slowly trying to slip a few of the bills off the table.

                “What, no!” Hinata squawked, grabbing the money out of the guys hand, “You already agreed, no takesie-backsies!” Bokuto pouted mournfully, thinking of all their drinks he could have bought with that money (not _that_ many, but he was a lightweight so it didn’t take much)

                “Mhmm, I do you like you guys though, you’re pretty funny,” Hinata said reluctantly, Bokuto’s eyes glistening in hope, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give a discount next time – two for the price of one,”

                “I-I have a boyfriend,” Kuroo stuttered, blushing at Hinata’s proposal.

                “I don’t – how much for just a blowjob?” Bokuto asked, earning another slap from Kuroo, “What?!”

                Hinata laughed at their antics. Kuroo pulled Bokuto out of the booth with him,

                “He should be here soon. Uh, sorry about him,” he apologised, dragging the whining Bokuto behind him.

                “For you, 2000!” Hinata called after them laughing, Bokuto smiling and giving him a thumbs up as Kuroo dragged him off.

 

                *******

 

                About fifteen minutes later, and already onto his second drink, Hinata saw the guy in question come in the door. He looked around for his two friends, spotting them and making his way over. Not wanting to be too fast, Hinata waited for a bit, watching them chat and get a round of drinks. The guy in question looked even better in person, he looked like he had more muscles than half the guys on his volleyball team. _I love my job_ , Hinata thought to himself as he shamelessly stared at the guy’s barely contained muscles, already wanting to see them free of the restraining fabric.

                Figuring it was about time to head over, Hinata downed the rest of his drink, heading over to the bar with his empty glass to get another. Standing next to the trio of guys, Hinata caught Kiyoko’s attention, asking for another drink. She eyed the three guys standing next to him appraisingly, before taking the glass to go fix him another drink. Bokuto and Kuroo suddenly had to go to the toilet, leaving the third guy standing next to him, slowly sipping at his drink.

                “Hey,” Hinata greeted, catching the man off guard, “I haven’t seen you around here before,”

                “Uh, no, this is my first time,” the guy said a little meekly, unsure why this guy was suddenly speaking to him.

                “Oh, well I’m Hinata! I know the owner, so I come here all the time,” he introduced himself.

                “Uh, I’m Sawamura, Sawamura Daichi. Um, it’s a nice place,” the guy replied awkwardly.

                “So Sawamura Daichi, what do you do for a living?” Hinata asked

                “I’m a student,” he replied simply, expanding when he realised Hinata was still looking at him curiously, “I study sports medicine, so physiotherapy and stuff,”

                “Oooh,” Hinata cooed, intrigued, “What’s that like? I thought of doing something like that once, but it seemed so hard – all that science-y stuff,”

                “I don’t know, it’s okay I guess,” Daichi mused, “I don’t mind the theory stuff so much, but it’s definitely more the practical side that I’m interested in. I used to play sports, so I guess that’s why,”

                “Really, what did you play?” Hinata asked, “I thought you had a bunch of muscles,”

                “Eh?” Daichi asked, a little embarrassed by the compliment, “Um, I used to play volleyball,”

                “Really! I play volleyball!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly, forgetting all about what he was supposed to be doing as Kiyoko brought him his drink, “Shimuzu, this guy plays volleyball too!”

                “Uh, uh, I used to,” Daichi stammered, unsure when the bartender suddenly got involved in the conversation.

                “Okay Hinata, calm down,” Kiyoko laughed at the boy’s enthusiasm, “Can’t have you scaring away all my customers,” She wondered off to take someone else's order.

                “Oh, that was just Shimizu, the owner,” Hinata clarified when he saw Daichi’s confusion, “She’s great!”

                “Ah, okay,” Daichi said, asking Hinata his own question in an attempt to keep the conversation going, “So what do you do, you said you play volleyball...”

                “Yeah, I play volleyball, um,” Hinata had to stop himself a moment, not wanting to say too much. None of his university friends knew what he did for money, so he didn’t want some random showing up there asking for him. Even if Daichi seemed okay, it was probably better safe than sorry.

                “Uh, I play volleyball at university. I’m just a first year though. I still haven’t really decided what to study – it all seems so boring!”

                “I’m sure you’ll find something that interests you,” Daichi reassured him, “You’re only a first year, you’ve still got some time,”

                The two of them spoke for a while about all kinds of things, mostly about Daichi but sometimes about Hinata too. It was only a few drinks in that he Daichi realised Kuroo and Bokuto had been in the bathroom for forty minutes. Seeing them dancing over on the other side of the club, Daichi didn’t seem to be in a particular rush to join them, happy to sit and talk to Hinata. Hinata couldn’t figure out why this guy supposedly had a hard time getting any- he was great! He was nice, and funny, he loved volleyball, plus he was super hot!

                Some time after midnight Kuroo and Bokuto came over to the two, telling Daichi they were going home. Bokuto kept blinking profusely at Daichi as they left, confusing the guy who had no idea what he was trying to get at. Hinata figured that maybe the guy was just really oblivious, and that’s why he never got anywhere. Well, Hinata wasn’t about to let something as stupid as that get in the way. It wasn’t even about the job anymore, this guy was just really nice.

                “So, um, do you want to leave too?” Hinata asked coyly after the two guys had left.

                “Oh,” Daichi sighed, seeming a little disappointed, “Sure, I guess I’ll, uh, see you around?”

_Wow, this guy really is dense_ , Hinata thought, _And that’s coming from me_.

                “Um, actually, I was kind of wondering... if I could go home with you?” Hinata suggested.

                “I could just call you a cab if you want, I can pay for it if you don’t have the money,” Daichi offered politely, misunderstanding again.

                “I’m not drunk,” Hinata laughed, leaning up to peck Daichi’s cheek, “Maybe a little,” he giggled as he stood back, wobbling slightly as he bumped his foot on a chair leg. Daichi had gone bright red, clearly unable to misunderstand that.

                “Oh, uh, I thought, um,” Daichi panicked a little, unprepared for such a situation, “I didn’t realise you, uh,”

                “If.. if you don’t want to,” Hinata started, thinking maybe things hadn’t gone as well as he’d thought.

                “No! No, I just, uh...” Daichi exclaimed, before whispering in an embarrassed voice, “I’m, uh, I’m a virgin, so...”

                “So?” Hinata asked honestly, not sure why that should really matter,

                “So, uh, I’m probably not very good...”

                “Well that’s okay,” Hinata reassured him with a laugh, “’Cos I’m _amazing_ , so worst case we average out to okay,” Daichi, face still red, nodded and started following Hinata out of the club, “So, are we going to your place, or...?” Hinata asked as they stood outside, waiting for a taxi to come past.

                “Oh, um, we can go to my place, if that’s fine... My room mate is away for the weekend so...”

                “Excellent,” Hinata winked cheekily at him, “I can make as much noise as I want,” Daichi just blushed again.

                “Sorry, I’m not very good at this stuff. I swear I’m not normally this awkward,” Daichi apologised.

                “That’s okay,” Hinata said, kissing Daichi on the lips this time, surprising him as a taxi pulled up, “I think it’s cute,” They both got into the taxi, Daichi giving the driver his address and sitting back with Hinata, awkwardly anticipating what was going to happen when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I don't think I'm going to do the final day (I know, I'm giving up on the last hurdle), but honestly I am just really tapped out of creativity right now. In future I want to do something like this again, but perhaps just a weekend or day, or maybe I just won't try and do every day, just the ones I really want to. Sorry about that :(


End file.
